


accidental groping

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, TFLN - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So just to be clear, did you or did you not grab my boob while I was making out with the foreign kid last night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental groping

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: (336): Did you or did you not grab my boob while I was making out with the foreign kid? (cordia, ofc :))

“So just to be clear, did you or did you not grab my boob while I was making out with the foreign kid last night?”

Cora felt her cheeks colour but she refused to look up. She was cradling a hot cup of coffee, sitting at the shared kitchen table of the townhouse dorm she lived in with a handful of other girls. Including Lydia Martin.

Who was now standing on the other side of the table looking down at her, waiting for some kind of response.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Cora said, more to her coffee than to the redhead in front of her. It was true though, she really hadn’t meant to grope her housemate in the middle of a huge frat party the night before. She’d been trying to squeeze past a group of girls and one had elbowed her and she’d fallen and… well… she may have landed on top of Lydia.

While she was making out with the new Italian transfer student.

And she may have accidentally grabbed the other girl’s boob to steady herself.

The key word here was accidentally. Not that she was against feeling up Lydia Martin -she was very much for that actually- but she preferred all groping to be consensual.

And not to happen while one of them was making out with someone else.

“I mean it’s fine,” Lydia said, going for the coffee. “I figured it was an accident, you just left so quickly I wasn’t one hundred percent sure it was you.”

“I never said it was me.”

“You never said it wasn’t.”

Cora took another sip of her coffee, continuing to inspect the table while Lydia took the seat across from her.

“Whatever, it was an accident, sorry,” Cora said finally after a few long moments.

Lydia shrugged. “Like I said, it’s fine. I just wish I hadn’t been so drunk.”

Cora looked up at that, brows knit in confusion.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “If I’d been a bit more sober I probably would have ditched Alonzo and gone after you.”

Cora stared at her, brows now somewhere up near her hairline.

“You’re so dense,” Lydia said. “Now take me to breakfast and maybe later we can try the whole groping thing again, this time alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
